


Elizabeth

by Chrysantheous



Series: Elizabeth [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysantheous/pseuds/Chrysantheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation: "Sei in grossi guai" (Italian) - "You're in big trouble"</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Monster Bash

The moon was full. The air was nice and crisp. The little monsters, superheroes, and fairy princesses are all safely home enjoying the fruits of their adventures on this perfect Halloween night. Perfect time for the real sinners to come out and play. It is 11 at night, and I am already late to this damn party, because my indecisiveness forces me to change outfits every time I look in the mirror. But finally, after all that fuss, I have decided to go with a nun’s outfit, complete with the head dress, that is extremely revealing, and very tight. “This’ll have to do.” I say as I place the final garter clip on my stocking. I grab my keys and the directions to the house, and I head out.

I have never been to this place before, so imagine my surprise when I came across the beautiful, gothic Victorian style mansion. It stood taller than any skyscraper in the world, and the full moon served as a perfect backdrop to this magnificent, castle-like home. As I get closer, I can feel the enjoyment and merriment of the party goers inside. I can hear Screamin’ Jay Hawkins’ “I Put A Spell On You” loudly playing, and I think to myself “Hm, I dig the cheesy Halloween music. My kind of party.” I stepped inside the enormous abode, and prepared myself for a great time. 

I am sitting on a couch in the ballroom, soaking in the beauty and intricacy of the room. The chandelier above me made me feel as if I was looking at a kaleidoscope. Portraits of people hung on the walls, and I am just marveling in the detail of the amazing room, completely drowning out the buzz of the party. So much so, that I failed to realize the man who decided to sit next to me. His throat clearing startled me so much, I let out a yelp. 

“Jesus. You scared the shit out of me.” I say, closing my eyes and clutching my over exposed chest. I finally open my eyes and look at him, and what I saw was even more beautiful than the house itself. This man was dressed in a really nice suit, but none I have ever seen before. It almost looked as if it belonged in the 1920s. It covered him from the neck down, with gorgeous silver buttons running from the collar, down to the sash that wrapped around his waist. On the right side of his chest, there was a strange set of symbols that ran vertically. One symbol in particular stood out above the rest; a sort of “Q” looking symbol. But what really intrigued me the most, was the mask this man wore. It looked as if it was made of metal. It covered his entire face, leaving just his eyes exposed. Heavens, this man’s eyes were like glowing blue crystals that bore into my soul with just a subtle look. He looked like a proper demon.

“Well, it is Halloween, is it not?” His slightly accented voice snapped me out of my trance. “I think you’re supposed to be scared.” He ended his statement with a wink that set a sort of fire in my core, and I had no idea why.  
“Heh, right.” I chuckle nervously, adjusting my dress. “Nice party isn’t it? I’ve never been here before, I just got a random email invite.”  
His eyes narrowed a bit, and the sweetest sound emanated from his silver mask; a chuckle. He grabs my hand and sandwiches it between both of his.  
“Well, to be completely honest, this party was kind of boring, until I saw you from across the room. I had to at least make it interesting for myself.” He winks, gripping my hand a tad bit tighter. 

I blush and look away, the silliest grin creeps its way onto my face, and I mentally slap myself, in the hopes of getting rid of it. “Well, it’s nice of you to come all the way here and talk to me. I am truly flattered.”  
Just then, a slow song comes onto the speakers. Great, just great. Just when I thought my face could not have gotten any more red. The strange man stands to his feet, holding his hand out one hand towards me, hiding the other behind his back, and bows slightly.  
“May I have this dance?” He asks, quite politely might I add. Looking up at him, I had not noticed how tall this man was. It was almost as if I had to break my neck to look at this man. As much as I detested dancing, there was something about him that made it hard to deny him. Against my usual nature, I place my hand in his, lifting myself up, and following him to the dance floor. 

When we find a spot on the floor, the man pulls me in close to him. I can feel the warmth radiating from his body as his hands rest on my waist, and mine on his broad shoulders. Looking into his eyes, I felt as if he was stripping me of my life force, because I felt dizzy just locking eyes with him. I finally clear my throat, snapping me out of my hypnotic state. And I realize, I do not even know his name. I am dancing with a stranger who’s name I do not even know.  
“Say, you’ve never told me your name. I’d like to know who I’m dancing with.” I said with a giggle. His eyes narrow, but in a way that let you know he was smiling under his mask. He pulls me in close, my face feeling the cool of his metallic mask. He turns his head into my ear, and whispers softly.

“I am Omega.”


	2. Stay With Me

“I am Omega.” 

'Those words echoed in my mind. The softness of his voice made me weak to my knees, as if he whispered an incantation soft enough to bewitch my soul. Everything about him makes me nervous and excited at the same time, and I have no idea why. I have never met this man before, I don’t even know what he actually looks like. But, something surreal makes me feel instantly connected with him. It is almost terrifying.

“Hm. That’s an interesting name: ‘Omega’” I look up at him, giving him a half smile. At this point, we are still dancing to this God awful slow dance-y type song. But as much as I hated dancing, with him, it seemed almost natural; almost like it was destined to be this way. I immediately give myself another mental punch in the face. What the fuck is going on with me?  
He gave me another one of his heartwarming chuckles. “Well, it’s my sort of ‘nickname’.” He gave me a twirl, and swiftly brings me back into his arms. I cock my head to the side. Nickname? 

“Heh. My real name is just as unusual as the nickname.” His eyes showed me that he was grinning underneath his mask again. “My birth name is ‘Aether’.” I look at him with wonder. Wow, “Aether”. That is such a beautiful name. “Why do you give yourself a nickname, if your birth name is already awesome as it is?” I asked, truly intrigued. He shrugs. “I don’t really know. It just… happened. Heh heh.”

The song ends. Omega takes me by the hand and leads me into another part of the enormous castle-like house. It was some sort of study. It had bookshelves and a desk filled with paper, a fancy looking couch and a side table with a lamp and an ashtray on top. But the best part of the room, was the balcony attached to it. He led us there, and I felt relieved to have at least a bit of fresh air. Looking back at the ashtray that sat atop the side table, I realize how I was dying for a smoke. As if he could read my thoughts, he pulls out this beautiful, metallic cigarette case and opens it. It was filled with nicely hand rolled cigarettes, and I think to myself: “That’s oddly convenient. Those are my favorite.” 

“Would you like one, darling?” He asks, moving his case closer to me. I smile and accept his offer. Swiftly, pulls out a match, strikes it and lights my cigarette. What a gentleman.  
“I’m really glad you decided to come to the party. You made my night a whole lot better.” He looks at me, his eyes glowing with something, and I can’t quite tell what that “something” is. He moves closer to me, so very close. I can feel his body heat radiating off of him. He takes my hand holding the cigarette, and takes a long drag from it, exhaling through his nose, and having it come out through the mask. It actually looked cool. “Heh, he looks like a dragon.” I thought to myself. I don’t know what it is, but I found it extremely irresistible when a man smokes. I never knew why. 

After what seemed like ages of us talking about nothing, I realized it was already 4 in the morning. I look down from the balcony and see that everyone’s car, except mine, had left the parking lot. 

“Oh shit. How long have we been up here?” I giggle and step back from him a little bit. “Ehhh… A little over 3 hours.” He winked again, and it just made me want to pounce him. “Deep breath, relax. You barely know this guy.” I thought to myself

“Well, I loved our company, but I doubt the owners of the house would appreciate me staying later than they intended me to.” I say as I start walking back inside. Omega gently grabs my hand, and lifts it towards his metal face. He lifts his mask just a bit, and kisses the back of my hand. “What if I told you that the owners wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night.” 

My eyes opened wide. This was his house? How? What? Why? No wonder why he looked like he would be a great match as a statue in this place. Grinning, I reply “Well, then I’d have to thank the owners, but respectfully decline. I wouldn’t want to impose…” He stops me mid-sentence by placing his hand on my cheek. I had not noticed his rings before. They accented his fingers so well. He had such beautiful hands. Why is this man making me feel things I should not feel about a stranger? Part of me wants to tackle him to the floor and have my way. The other part is what is keeping me anchored. 

“Please, I insist. Stay with me tonight.” His soft voice, his thumb stroking my already flushed cheek, and my animalistic instinct to jump this man was enough to accept his offer. 

“Okay. I’ll stay, Aether.”


	3. Tensions Are High

Omega leads me through the labyrinth that is his extravagant home. Past the foyer, past the ballroom where we met, and to an enormous set of stairs leading to the second floor of the mansion. We pass several doors. I heard voices coming through the doors, and I wondered.

“Hey Omega?” I asked, cocking my head to the side. He looks at me with his crystal blue eyes and I immediately melt. Jeez, man. What the fuck!  
“Yes, my darling? What’s going on?” He asks, taking my hand into his. “Do you have others living here with you?” I adjust my tight costume. The bottom keeps riding up my backside, and it’s a little infuriating. Omega looks at me fumbling, and his eyes glow. Is he checking me out? 

“Heh heh. Well, I share the house with my four other brothers, and our ‘father’.” The word “father” was accompanied with air quote gestures. “Oh, you have brothers? What are they like? Are they as nice as you are?” He chuckles and shrugs. “I guess you can say that. They can be nice.” I smile and leave it at that.  
We reach a large door made of dark wood. Right in the middle of the door was a symbol. The same symbol I saw on Omega’s chest; the weird “Q” looking symbol. “What does this symbol mean? I saw it on your chest, and now it’s on your door.” He runs his hand on his chest patch, and turns to me. “It is the alchemical symbol for ‘Quintessence’. Or in other words, ‘Aether’.” He looks up at the door’s carving, looking like he has a sense of pride in his body language. He was named after an alchemical element? This man gets more and more interesting. I was so intrigued. 

He unlocks his door and pushes it open. As we walk in, I notice that his room was very minimalistic. There wasn’t much to it. There was a neatly kept bed, big enough for two people, there was a desk with a laptop, a pile of papers, an ashtray, and a lamp, and there was a record player sitting at the other end of the room. As I walk towards the record player, I see the vinyl that was in it. I giggle, take it out, and turn towards him. 

“ABBA? You don’t strike me as an ABBA fan.” I wave the vinyl around and I laugh playfully. He giggles and shakes his head. “My friends call me the ‘Stomping Queen’. Apparently because I can’t dance worth shit, and I just stomp around.” He walks towards you and takes the vinyl out of your hand and places it back into the record player.  
“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to change out of these clothes, I’m quite done with this outfit for today.” He says as he removes his mask. I stared at him intently, and my face begins to turn a beet red. There aren’t enough words to describe this man’s beauty. I just feel like it would be a shame to even try. He smiles at me when he sees my flushed face. 

“Are you okay there, my darling?” His voice snapped me out of my hypnotized state. I touch my face, checking if I happened to have drool leaking. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.”  
I suddenly realize: I don’t have a change of clothes! And, am I going be staying in his room? Is there not a spare room I can stay in? I don’t know if I could stand to stay in the same room with him all night without jumping his bones. 

“Do you need pajamas?” He said. It’s like he’s reading my mind! “I can lend you mine. Granted, they might be a bit big on you, but it’s better than nothing, yeah?” He lays out a band shirt and a pair of pajama pants with the adjustable strings. He looks at me, and I am still standing by the record player. I haven’t moved an inch.  
“What’s wrong?” He tilts his head to side, walking towards me. 

“Am I going to be sleeping here with you?” I ask, looking down at my heels, as I twiddle my thumbs. My face was hot with embarrassment. I suddenly feel his cold rings touch my face, cooling me down a little bit. He lifts me face up to look at him. He smiles sweetly at me and my heart instantly melts into a messy puddle of goop.  
“Of course, my dear. We, unfortunately, don’t have a spare bedroom, so you are stuck with me.” He drops his hands to his side and continues to smile. My face is still warm and red, but I have no other choice but to stay here with him. Not that I really had a problem in the first place. 

Omega steps back a bit and looks at my entire figure. Why was he looking at me like that? I look up at his eyes, and they were dark. Was he enjoying what he saw? I look down and realize: Oh shit! Hah, no wonder. I am in the most revealing outfit ever! My “assets” were basically spilling out everywhere.  
“I apologize for being so forward and my language, but I must admit. You are so fucking hot; especially in that costume.” He blushes and looks away from me. I have the biggest grin on my face and I start giggling. I get close to him, and take his hands. “Is that so?” I placed his hands on my hips, and look up at him with a cheeky smirk. He looks down at me and bites his lower lip. “What are you gonna do about that?” The challenge made his eyes glow. Licking his lips, he trails his hands to my backside and grips it, making me yelp a little bit. 

“Be careful what you wish for, darling.”


	4. The Morning After

Sounds of our coital endeavors filled the room. Moaning, gasping, growling, the occasional swear word. We were a fantastic mess of skin against skin, breath against heavier breath, and each sound and movement complemented each other in our sexual symphony. Everything about this moment was perfect. We looked deep into each other’s eyes as we both were reaching our climax. I closed my eyes tightly, preparing to embrace the sweet wave of euphoria. And as the tide of climactic ecstasy began to crash down on the both of us, I open my eyes. 

It was morning. The early sun’s rays peeked through the small spaces within the window’s blinds. I blinked a couple of times, rubbed the cold and sleep out of my eyes, and looked around. Hold on a minute, this isn’t my room. As I begin to realize my surroundings, I wondered if my dream was in fact a reenactment of last night, however a quick shuffle underneath the sheets made me realize I was completely naked, so it totally wasn’t a dream.

As I gather myself from last night’s experience, I hear soft breathing coming from my right side. I turn, and there he was. My Aether was sound asleep, face buried deep within his pillow. As ungraceful as he looked with the corner of his sweet mouth glistening with dribble, I was still entranced by his tranquility. His awkward state of sleep put a grin on my face because when he’s awake, he is very poised and postured, so this was a pleasant change from the norm. 

As much as I didn’t want to leave him alone, nature called, and I was aching for the bathroom. I slowly climbed out of bed, being extra careful not to disturb Omega. I slipped on the pajama pants and t-shirt I never got around to wear, and tiptoed my way out of the room. As I slowly closed the door behind me, I felt an eerie presence behind me. When I turn around to check, I gasped, holding my hands to my mouth. 

“Well, good morning sunshine!” Said the mysterious man. His accent was thick and unrecognizable. Was that Italian? His jet black hair was nicely slicked back, he wore a black lounge robe with a handkerchief poking out of his right breast pocket and a strange insignia of an inverted cross on the other side. He was also holding the morning paper underneath his right arm. But what really surprised me was his face. He had black and white face paint that resembled a skull, and his eyes were discolored. His right eye was a pale green. His right eye was a ghastly white. Both, when they stared down at me, gave me chills. It felt as if he was stripping me of my soul, and replacing it with a darker entity. Who was this creepy man?

“Uhhh…” was the only thing my embarrassed self could utter. He smiles and shakes his head. “That is quite alright. There is no need to be embarrassed, my child.” He holds out his hand, offering a handshake. I place mine over his and he raises it to his lips and kisses the back of it. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Emeritus.” He ends his sentence with a bow. I blush, and bow my head in response. 

Emeritus was so proper. His speech, his mannerisms, and even his posture. It seemed to me as if the man escaped from the 1920s.“Nice to meet you, Emeritus. Good morning to you as well.” I smile genuinely at him.  
“Well, it seems to me as if you had quite the night, if you do not mind me saying.” He slides a half grin onto his lips. I could only imagine how disheveled I looked. I quickly try to tame the beast that became of my hair, and wiped my face. Looking down at my hands, I saw the remains of my makeup from last night, and I winced. Great, I look even worse now. 

“Heh heh. This is totally embarrassing.” I blush and shrug my shoulders, wiping my hands off onto my t-shirt. “Um, I hate to cut this lovely conversation short, but can you direct me to the nearest bathroom?” I tug on the bottom of my shirt, and begin to cross my legs to prevent an accident. “Oh, why of course, my child. Just walk down this hallway and the bathroom is through the door on your left at the end of the hall.” I give a grateful nod, and begin to awkwardly speed walk down the hall. Emeritus shakes his head and chuckles. He ascends down the hall in the opposite direction. His warm smile quickly fades into a look of discontent.

“The Dark Lord will not be pleased. Sei in grossi guai, Aether.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "Sei in grossi guai" (Italian) - "You're in big trouble"


	5. The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a perspective change. This is now in Aether's point of view. This'll happen quite often.

My hand glides over the spot besides me on my bed. It’s empty. Where did she go? I rub my crust filled eyes and reach over to the alarm clock on my end table.   
Shit. 12:30pm. I never sleep in. I groan and make a lazy attempt to climb out of bed. I managed to make it all the way to the edge of the bed, and decide to stay there as the last of my sleep slip away from me.  
“She was pretty.” My eyes found their way to my opened door. Standing in the doorway was my brother, Ignis, holding a cup of coffee and a couple of Tylenols.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, Alpha.” I rub my face once more as I stood to my feet. I rose my arms way above me and stretched. An inhuman growl escaped my lips as I reached the peak of my stretch. I dropped my arms to my sides and picked the wedgie my boxer briefs gave me out of my backside.  
“Don’t be shy, you sneaky little bastard.” Alpha smirked, handing me the cup of coffee and the painkillers.

 

My brothers and I at the manor are not normal. In fact, we aren’t even human. We are an elite group of demons chosen by the Dark Lord himself to guard and protect the Antichrist long enough for the Rapture. To make sure we’re all in check, the Dark Lord also appointed a sort of “Anti-Pope”, which we call Papa Emeritus. He’s the third of his kind. Don’t ask me what happened to the other two. I have no idea and I genuinely don’t care.

You might be thinking to yourself “What the fuck? What kind of drugs are you on, buster?” I assure you, I am not on any kind of drugs, nor am I insane. Hear me out. 

There are five of us, and we are all different types of demons. Ignis, is a djinn. He’s my twin brother. We never knew our parents, so the Dark Lord took us under his wing and trained us for the task we have. Out of all our brothers, I am the closest to him, which is why he’s “Alpha”, and I’m “Omega”. Aqua is a leviathan. He is quite shy and barely talks to anyone, but he is very trustworthy. Aer is a nephilim. He is the oldest of all five of us. He is the voice of reason and he usually plays the mediator. Erde is a dryad. Erde was adopted, and was the last one to join us. He is the youngest of all of us, and is the most immature. I have no idea why the Dark Lord decided to have him tag along with us for this important mission, but He told me to trust in Erde, so I do. And I, Aether, am an incubus. There isn’t really anything that special about me. I just do my job, and I do it well.

“Meh, it was nothing.” I shrugged. I walk over to my desk and pick up my cigarette holder. As lifted the cigarette to my lips, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. I must’ve knocked it down when I picked up my smokes.   
I lifted the paper, and there was a beautifully written note on the sheet in purple ink (Heh, that’s actually my favorite color).

Dear Omega,  
I’m sorry I left before you woke up; I had to leave for work. However, I had a really good time last night, and I’d love to see you again.   
-Elizabeth.

At the bottom of the sheet, there was a phone number, and a red kiss mark. I half smiled and place the card back down on the table. I light my cigarette and begin walking towards the door. 

“You do know who she is right? Papa doesn’t look happy.” Said Alpha, his arms crossed over his chest. I pick up my bathrobe and draped it over my torso. I take a long drag of my cigarette and blow the smoke out through my nose. 

“Yeah I know. I fucked the Antichrist.”


	6. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective of our heroine this time around

It’s been a long day, and I am glad I made it home in one piece. Thank goodness it’s Friday. I throw my bag and jacket aside, and walk to my dresser to change into a band shirt and a pair of sweats.

After getting comfortable, I plop myself down on my couch/bed, and let out a long sigh. I lean back and close my eyes. Suddenly, I feel a presence to my right, and I quickly look down. It was my beloved Rottweiler, Cerberus. I’ve had him since I was a little kid. As much as I love him, it baffles me as to how long he’s lived. He’s really old, but still has the energy of a puppy.

“Hey buddy!” I greet him happily, giving him a kiss on the top of his forehead. “I missed you all day.” Cerberus’ tail wags as he nuzzles his face into my touch. I laid his head onto my lap, and we watched TV together.

After an hour into a terrible romantic comedy, I get a text. It was from an unknown number. “Hm? I wonder who this is.” I check the message and my heart instantly drops.

hey beautiful ;) how r u? i couldnt stop thinking bout last nite. We should do it again sometime. Call me. XOXO

-Omega ;*

I pressed my phone to my chest and squealed! Cerberus looked down at my phone screen as if he could read. He let out a low growl and snarled. “What’s the matter, Cerberus?” I tilted my head and looked down at him. He just huffed and climbed off of the couch. What got into him?

I decided to ring Omega back. He wanted me to call, so I was curious to know what he wanted to talk about.

“Hey cutie!” His accented voice gives me goose bumps every time. Its been far too long since I heard it (Okay a few hours ago, but who fucking cares). “Hey there! What are you up to?” I begin to twirl my hair between my fingers; my nervous tick. “Oh nothing, just making dinner in the hopes you’ll join me.” He chuckles, and I melt. What can’t this guy do? “You want me to come over for dinner? Hmmmm….” I giggle like a school girl. I can barely contain myself. “Yeah, only if that’s on=kay with you. I just missed you all day, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how much fun we had last night.” His voice got really low, and I swallowed hard. Even on the phone, this guy manages to get me hot. “Well, we’ll see what happens this time.” I reciprocated the same amount of darkness in my voice. He chuckled again “We will see. Call me when you’re leaving your house then?” I agree. “Talk to you soon, Elizabeth.” We hang up, and I spring out of my seat, screaming. Cerberus comes out from hiding to check up on all the ruckus. I run up to him and hug him tightly and made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

The air smelled of lavender. The room was lit by faintly glowing candles. I sunk further into my bubbly bathwater, and sighed deeply. The radio was playing all my favorite tunes, and I was blissfully relaxed. All of a sudden, the creepiest melody started playing through the Bluetooth speakers. “Hm? What is this song?” I say out loud. I begin to listen attentively; the singing was haunting, but so beautiful.

As the song progressed, I felt as if a dark presence was slowly taking over my body. Although I have never heard this song before, I couldn’t help but sing along to it:

Can’t you see that you’re lost without me…

This song, it was so fitting with everything that’s been happening lately. It made me think of Aether even more. Even though we had just met, there was something about him that made me believe that we were destined to cross paths. I just couldn’t grasp what it was. I felt his presence through the song, as if he could’ve written it himself, and made it for me. I sunk deeper into the bathwater and let the vibes of the song flow through my being. I close my eyes and drift off.

 

I am just about ready to leave. I spent about an hour asleep in the bathtub, and I was running late. I have no idea what came over me, but I suddenly feel more alive and a bit of something else, I can’t quite tell what that feeling is. I grab my phone and shoot Omega a text.

Just about 2 leave my apartment. I’ll talk 2 u soon. ;)

I pick up my keys and my jacket, and turn to Cerberus who was lying back on the couch, and wave him goodbye. As I opened the door, I see a piece of paper stuck on it. It was an eviction notice. I look at it for a long time. It said I have a month to gather my shit and get the fuck out. I sighed and crumpled up the paper and shoved it into my bag.

“Oh boy…”


	7. The Beginning Of The End

Tonight was a beautiful autumn night. The moon was bright, and the sounds of the forest sang to me in a harmonious overture for the events that waited. I set up the blanket on the ground in the garden behind the manor. I’m not generally this “romantic”. In fact, the mere thought of romance was enough to send me into a gagging fit. However, because Elizabeth is who she is, I feel the need to make everything perfect for her, you know, out of respect. But this isn’t really a date to me. This is the initiation to our upcoming ritual, and we need her to be completely at our side.

Now, I can’t just bluntly tell her “Hey! We’re all demons from hell, and you, my lady, are the fucking Antichrist! Join us!”. No. This has to be dealt with delicately. We’ve been watching over her since she was born. Protecting her, remotely raising her, and waiting for the day to actually bring her into our world. Which is what happened the night of the party. We sent out that anonymous email, inviting her to the manor for a “Halloween party”. Almost everything went according to plan that night. All except the fact that I slept with her… that was not supposed to happen. But, hey, it IS in my nature. With that being said, why am I anxious?

“Okay guys, she’s almost here, and we need to bless the wine.” I say, picking up the ceremonial athame. I held out my hand and cut my palm. Everyone watched as the cold red liquid leaked out of my cut and into the wine bottle. I wrapped my bleeding hand in bandages and passed on the dagger. Everyone took turns cutting their hand and dropping the blood into the wine. When we all finished, Emeritus, dressed in his full regalia, said the ancient prayer. We all bowed at his feet, and murmured the prayer along with him. Holding the bottle over his head, we all look up, still chanting, and we felt the dark wind of the Olde One surge through our bodies, and it was absolutely magnificent. 

“Siamo con Il nostro dio scuro” chanted Emeritus, bringing the bottle to his chest and closing his eyes. The rest of us kissed our inverted crosses and said “Nema” all in unison. “Okay, now that that’s all done,” said Ignis, as he dusts off his robes and removes his mask. “Can I go? I have places to be, and bitches to see.” He managed to make all the others laugh; Emeritus and I just look at each other and roll our eyes. “Do what you must, Ignis. I would just prefer if you would not be disrespectful, especially since the seed of the Dark Lord happens to be female.” Said Emeritus, removing his mitre and smoothing his hair back. Ignis, blushing, looks to his feet and walks away. Aqua and Erde snicker and followed him back inside. Aer, without an expression on his face, looks at Emeritus and stands there motionless.   
Aer almost never speaks. He communicates through telepathy. Why? Heh, I don’t fucking know. He’s weird. It’s not like he can’t speak. It’s just that he choses not to.

“Right.” Says Emeritus, after what seems like a painful and silent eternity. Aer bows, and walks off, his hands always behind his back. Emeritus turns towards me, and hands me the wine bottle. “Well, it seems as if your ‘girlfriend’ is here. Do not mess this up, Aether.” I wince “She isn’t my girlfriend, Papa. Go away with that shit.” Emeritus smirks, and I scowl back at him, snatching the wine bottle away from him.

Aer walks back towards us, and he isn’t alone. Elizabeth was walking towards us, her arm locked with his. As soon as I saw her, the world stopped, and the sounds of the night amplified. She was beautiful. Her dress was long and flowed with the wind, making her look like a graceful spectre of the night. Her face, so soft and gentle, and I could already feel it in the palm of my hands. What the hell is happening to me? What the hell is this feeling I’m getting in my belly? Gross… It’s time get into character. 

“Good evening, my darling Elizabeth.” I say, reaching for her hand, and bowing slightly. She giggles, and the weird “belly feeling” creeps up again. Her soft hand rests in the palm of mine and I kiss it. “You are looking as beautiful as ever.” Her face flushes a bright red and looks down at her feet. “Shall we eat?” I glare over to Aer and Emeritus, signaling them to get the fuck out, and they do. “Yes, I’m starving!” She answers. I hold her hand as she lowers herself onto our picnic blanket, and she flashes me a grateful smile. Politely, I smile back as I take my spot beside her. I grab a wine glass and the wine bottle. “Would you care for some wine, my sweet?” She nods and grins. “Oh god, yes please. I’m in desperate need.” I pour filled her glass and passed it to her. I filled my own glass, and looked at her. “To us.” I raise my glass and clinked it with hers. I brought the glass to my lips as I watched her drink. A chilling breeze passed through us, and I knew our spell worked. I felt the dark aura of our newly christened Antichrist, and I bowed my head at her and whispered:

“Welcome home.”


	8. We Serve You

There is a pungent scent of incense in the air, and I can hear low droning chant. I feel the presence of people surrounding me, but I can’t open my eyes to find out what’s going on. I can’t move my body, and it feels like I’m paralyzed. I feel like I’m awake, without being awake, so I cant tell if what I’m experiencing is a dream or not. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t move my lips, or even form the noise in my throat. My breathing becomes shallow and ragged and I can hear one of the voices speak, however, it was distorted and unrecognizable. 

 

“I think she is awake.” Said the unidentified voice. I wanted to open my eyes so bad, but it was as if they were glued shut. “Pass me the bottle and the cloth. I shall fix this.” Said another unidentified voice. All of a sudden, I had a cloth with a weird smell to it covering my nose and mouth, and I was knocked out once more. 

 

I awaken several hours later, with a headache and nausea. My eyes flutter open, and I survey my surroundings. I was in a dark, dimly lit room with blood red walls and black furniture. The room was massive, but very minimal in decoration. All that was around were shelves, a few living chairs, and a massive canopy bed that I happened to have been laying on. I was wondering if I was still at the manor, but I couldn’t tell. I knew this wasn’t Aether’s room, so where was I? I sit up and notice I am not in the same clothes I remember leaving the house with. Instead, I was in a long, black-laced dress, that reached my ankles and had sleeves that covered my arms. I noticed the mirror on the wall in front of me, so I stood up and walked towards it. I was as pale as snow, and way thinner than I remember. What was happening? 

 

I looked at the reflection of my chest. There was a strange symbol on it. It was some sort of inverted cross with the letter “G” running through it. “What the fuck?” I mumble, running my thin fingers over the strange markings. 

You are home now, my queen.” Said a voice to my right. I quickly turn my attention to Emeritus kneeling at the doorstep. He was looking down at the ground as he knelt. I looked at him confused. “Queen? What are you talking about?” I continue to run my fingers on my tattooed skin. “We here at the manor are your loyal servants. We have been trained to serve the greatest power on Earth, bestowed to us by your mighty father, Lucifer himself.” Emeritus replied, keeping his head glued to the ground. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? What is going on here? What the fuck is this tattoo on my chest? Will you stand the fuck up?” I start to yell, and at this point, I’m visibly angry and irritable. Emeritus begins to stand, and his multicolored eyes stared at me, his white lips curled into a smile. He begins to walk towards me, and I back up a little bit. “You my dear,” He holds his hands out towards me. “Are the Antichrist. Your father is the Dark Lord; Satan himself.” I burst out laughing, and nearly fell to the floor. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“He’s not lying.” Said a familiar voice. I was too angry to greet him graciously. “You are the antichrist, and we are here to protect you until the rapture happens.” Said Aether, taking a drag from his cigarette, and blowing the smoke up into the air. He walks towards me, and wraps one of his arms around my waist.  
“We serve you.”


	9. Acceptance

“We serve you.” 

And as if on cue, the rest of Aether’s clan piled into the room, dressed in the same costume Aether wore the night we met. I pushed Aether off of me, and he stumbled backwards. “Why are you guys dressed like that? Can someone please, in layman’s terms, explain to me what the fuck is happening, why I look like I haven’t eaten or seen the sun in months, and WHY THE FUCK I HAVE THIS TATTOO?!” My face is red with anger, and as I yelled, books flew off of their shelf, and a few candles blew out. They all stared at me, their eyes shining brightly behind their silver masks. I was pretty sure they were all smiling under them. 

Emeritus stepped forward. He was dressed differently than all the others. He wore an extravagant robe. It was black on the outside, with a deep purple on the inside. The same symbol I had tattooed on my chest ran along in columns on the sleeves of it, and on either side of his chest. He also wore what looked like a pope’s mitre, with the strange symbol embroidered onto it. What the hell is going on?  


“We are servants of your father.” Emeritus began to say, attempting to grab at my hand. I pull away from him and scowled at him “My father? My father is dead, you asshole.” Tears began to flood my eyes, and in a failed attempt to blink them away, they ended up rolling off my cheek. Frustration has begun to rise, and I seriously wanted to hit something. Strange, I’ve never felt so hostile before.  
“He was not your biological father, my queen.” Said one of Aether’s brothers. He was tall and muscular. It could’ve been Ignis, but with their masks, I couldn’t tell who was who, which made this situation even more unsettling. “We serve your actual father, Satan. You were born to rule the Earth and we were appointed as your soldiers.” I couldn’t grasp what was happening. I just shake my head, and pushed past Emeritus, in search of my belongings. I had to get out of there. I just wanted to go home.  


“Where’s my stuff? I want to go home.” I looked around, but had no idea where my things were. I turned to Aether, and shrugged. He shook his head and walked towards me again. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. He removed his mask as he approached me, and looked at me with his haunting eyes. His eyes always make me forget any previous emotion I felt, and made me forget anyone else was in the room. They were hypnotizing. “This is your home now, darling.” He unfolds the sheet, and reveals that it was my eviction notice. He must have taken it from my bag. “Your old home was just temporary until we could reveal ourselves to you.”  
“Okay, but I have a dog I need to feed, and I can’t just give up my life for you.” I snapped out of my trance and began to look for my things again. As if on cue, Cerberus walks through the door. What was he doing here? He walks up to me and lets out a small whine. He then looks down to the floor, as if he was bowing to me.  


“Cerberus, what are you doing?” I kneel down to his level, but he doesn’t look up at me. As I pet his head, Aqua removed his mask and walked up to us and squatted down next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. “Cerberus is your familiar. He’s been with you your whole life, helping us protect you, my queen.” A scoff came from across the room. Emeritus shakes his head, and crosses his arms. “I don’t understand why it couldn’t have been a cat. I would never understand The Dark One’s choice of such a brute of an animal.” He muttered.  


Cerberus then looks up at me and licks my face. And I look down at him. “Is this why you’ve lived so long? Are you… immortal?”  
“We all are” replied Erde from a distance. “We are all demons. Including you, Elizabeth.” All of a sudden, everyone crowded around me, and the energy I felt between all of us was something I’ve never felt before. It was a sense of belonging. As crazy as the situation might have been, I felt like I was truly meant to be here. I felt wanted. As the sudden realization comes to mind, I feel the familiar warmth of tears flooding my eyes. I stand, and wipe the tears away.  


Aether stands up next to me, and takes my hand. “We are your home now.” He kissed the back of my hand, and cups it between his. “Welcome home.” Aether knelt in front of me, and everyone else followed suit. And in unison, they all said

“Nos ut serviamus tibi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Nos ut serviamus tibi." means "We will serve you" in Latin.


	10. Things Are Not As They Seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> WEE WOO WEE WOO! Super duper unsettling at the end, it even gave ME the creeps. So if non-con isn't something you're into, or sexual violence, then I suggest you don't read this

Months have passed since I moved into the manor. Aether and his brothers have become a family to me. At first, I was highly confused about my role as the Antichrist. They told me how the apocalypse would soon be upon us, and how I was to be the reigning queen of the new hell on earth. After they explained to me my role in all of this, I came to understand what I was born to do. But despite all of this, I wasn't sure if I was 100% ready to fulfill my role. 

“When will I get to meet him?” I asked Emeritus. We were all sitting at the altar in the basement of the manor. We had just finished our daily ritual. The altar still smelled of incense, and I still had the metallic taste of blood lingering on my taste buds. I never thought in a million years that I would enjoy the taste of it. 

“As a matter of fact,” Emeritus began, standing up and dusting off his robes. He held his hand out to me, standing me up. “His majesty wants to see you today.” 

My eyes opened wide. Today? I wanted to see him, but I didn't think it was gonna be this soon.

“One of the demons shall accompany you. Go with the one you feel most comfortable with,” he says, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear before walking out of the altar room. “When you're ready,” he says, his voice echoing off the walls of the unholy cathedral. “You know where to find me.” 

I blew out the candles that were still lit before walking away from the altar. 

I walked back towards my bedroom, and in my doorway stood Ignis, with a half grin plastered on his face. “Why, hello there, your Majesty.” He bowed slightly, his hand over his heart. 

“Hi Ignis,” I said trying to make my way towards the door. 

He stood there, not moving, blocking me from entering the bedroom. 

“So, I hear from Papa that you're going to visit ‘Dear old Dad’ today,” he said as he pushed his hair back. Ignis looked totally identical to Aether; the only difference being their build. “I can give you a tour of the place, if you'd like,” he said with a wink. 

I furrowed my eyebrows. Ignis was acting kind of weird, and it was throwing me off a little. “Um, sure? If you want. I was just gonna go alone.” 

A half grin spread across Ignis’ mouth as he stepped aside, letting me into my bedroom. 

“Oh, it'll be great!” he said, walking behind me. 

I walked over to my dresser and began to look for a change of clothes. 

“I bet. I want to know what it looks like,” I said as I began to take my ritual robe off. Remembering that he was still standing there, I turned my head a little towards him. “Do you mind giving me a few to get dressed? You can wait for me outside.” 

Ignis bowed and began to walk out of the room. “Of course, my Queen. Take your time,” he said, closing the door behind him. 

What does one wear when they visit the king of evil? I just decided on jeans and a t-shirt. 

I walked out of the room and met Ignis downstairs in the foyer. He watched as I walked downstairs with a gleam in his eyes, watching my every movement. 

“Wow you look great, my Queen.” He bowed again, his eyes fixed on mine. 

Something seemed off about him, and I couldn't quite tell what it was. I shrugged it off and playfully curtsied back at him. He held out his arm and I grabbed it as we walked to Emeritus’ office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 8:30 pm, and I laid in bed in my nightgown, questioning everything I thought I knew. For years, I was lead to believe that Lucifer, the being of ultimate darkness, was someone to be feared, someone to avoid. But despite him being labeled the king of all that is evil, he was surprisingly warmhearted and laid back. He had nothing but love for everyone he came across; with the obvious exception of the souls who were sent there, but he had a job to do, so there wasn't much choice in the matter. 

A knock on the door snapped me out of my daydream. “Uh, who is it?” I yelled out as I fumbled to my feet. 

“May I come in, my Queen?” Ignis’ deep voice echoed through my dark room. 

“Oh, yes, certainly.” I sat down at the edge of my bed. 

He stepped in and his eyes shone brightly in the poorly lit room. I couldn't help but stare into them as they inched towards me. 

“I just wanted to say how happy I am that you decided to stay with us.” Ignis said, sitting next to me on the bed. I shifted uncomfortably to make room for him. 

“Oh, um…heh,” I laughed nervously, awkwardly pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. “I don't think I had much choice in the matter, now did I?” 

“Well, not really, but it does make me happy that you came around anyway.” His eyes pierced my soul, almost warming it up just with his gaze. It was a terribly unsettling feeling. “So, I thank you.” Ignis finished his sentence with a crooked smile.

He rested his hand on my thigh. I looked down at it and immediately blushed. What did he think he was doing?

“So tell me, my Queen,” Ignis purred as he inched toward me, narrowing the space between us and making me very uncomfortable. “How are things with you and my brother?” His eyes set my soul on fire from their intensity. 

“Um,” I stuttered, picking at my nightgown. “We’re okay, I guess,” I answered, feeling uneasy from his rather odd question. 

Becoming increasingly uncomfortable, I tried to shift over, but Ignis’ grip on my thigh got tighter. I look up into his eyes; they glowed a blinding shade of gold. 

“You know,” he began, inclining his head towards my neck, inhaling deeply. My body shivered, and although I wanted to push him out of my space, I was paralyzed. “My brother isn't what or who you think he is, my Queen.” 

“Excuse me?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and backing away from his advances. “What are you talking about?” 

Ignis’ lowered his face to my ear, his breath smelled of alcohol. It sent waves of shivers and goosebumps down my spine. 

“He is a liar,” he hissed, “He is only with you because you're the Antichrist.” He ran his hand further up my thigh, making me gasp and hold my breath. “But I,” he whispered in my ear. A tear welled up in my eye; I was terrified. “I really care for you. I could protect you, better than Aether can, my Queen.”

He kissed my neck, and I jumped out of my bed, pushing him out of the way. 

“Okay, you're creeping me out, Ignis.” I walked over to the door, and opened it. “You need to leave now.” I gestured him to get out. I didn't want anything to do with him, and I really didn't like his demeanor. 

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head, as he stood up and walked towards me. “Nah, I think I'll stay.”

He grabbed me by my wrists, and pulled me back into the room, slamming the door shut. 

Ignis pinned me against the wall, hot tears falling from my eyes. “You are so beautiful, my Queen,” he growled in my ear, his hand releasing one of my wrists, and gripped me by my throat. 

My breath hitched as I struggled to breathe. I flailed and clawed at his arm. 

“Aether doesn't deserve you.” His other hand was pulling my nightgown up past my thighs, exposing my panties. “I am much better for you than he is.” His hand found its way into my panties, and my thighs squeezed together, preventing him further access.

I looked up at Ignis angrily, as I reached my hand up and scratched his face. He stepped backward, touching the scratch. He wiped the blood I managed to draw from his face, and licked it off his fingers, chuckling menacingly. He walked back towards me. His eyes were set ablaze, and he suddenly struck me across the face with the back of his hand. I yelped, and held my hand against my cheek, as I fell to my knees, weakly whimpering. Suddenly, Ignis grabbed me by my hair and threw me onto my bed. I was shaking in fear, wondering what he was going to do next; fearing the worst. 

Ignis leaned over, grabbing me by my thighs and roughly pulling me to the edge of the bed. He ripped my panties off, spread my legs, and caressed my inner thighs. I shut my eyes, too terrified to look at his face any more. He grabbed me by my throat again, squeezing tighter than he had before. 

“Don’t close your eyes,” he growled, his voice bouncing off the dark walls of the room. “I want you to look into my eyes while we make love.” 

I squirmed and flailed, trying to break free of his hold. He squeezed tighter. 

“Hey!” his voice boomed, startling me. He raises his free hand, and something terrifying happened; a flame flickered in his palm. “Don’t make me do something you’ll regret.” 

He brings the flame close to my face. “I don’t want to have to scar you. So, quit trying to fight me, and stay still.” 

I struggled to breathe, my vision was turning blurry. Hot tears streamed out of my eyes and down the sides of my face. As everything faded, his voice still rang in my ears, chilling me to my core.

“Tonight, you’re mine.”


End file.
